New Mission: rescue the cherry tree spirit!
by Asuka la peach
Summary: Gouki's returned and he's even stronger than before! He's captured a cherry tree spirit and keeping it as his slave. Yusuke and gang have to rescue it before Gouki orders it to use it's full power; for that could result in the end of the earth! R/R
1. New mission

Disclaimer: Yusuke: Asuka does not own me, so go screw a donkey!!  
  
Yusuke and the gang have a new mission, but what about this 'cherry tree spirit' and the strange old woman?  
Read on to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yusuke, we've got a problem"  
  
Yusuke was in his diningroom eating breakfast when Botan had called him on his comunicator-thingy (I don't know what it's called!!)   
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Gouki's back. And he's even stronger!"  
  
It was shortly after the whole 'saint beast' crap and Yusuke was looking forward to relaxing  
  
"What?! But I KILLED him!" Yusuke yelled  
"I know, I know, but he's also got some 'cargo' with him. He stole it and it's VERY valuable."  
"But hasn't that guy learned that crime doesn't pay?"  
"Appearently not." Botan answered.  
  
'Great.' Yusuke thought 'more work.'  
  
"Our radar shows he's in the ancient cherry tree orchard."  
"Huh? Where's that?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's in the spirit world. I'll be over to get you in a second."  
"Alright."  
  
Yusuke hung up the communicator.  
'Another fight already? And whats so valuable about this 'cargo'?' Yusuke thought.  
He got up from the table he was sitting at and walked outside. Sure enough, There was Botan, riding on her broom.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Ready for another bloody battle?"  
  
Yusuke didn't laugh.  
  
"Oh, well. I tried. Heres the portal." Botan said.  
  
Botan pointed to a spot of air and it turned into a big black round swirly thingy.  
  
"Right through there." she said  
  
Yusuke walked throught the portal with Botan in tow.  
They reappeared in Koenma's office.  
The portal closed behind them.  
  
"Ah, Yusuke. Thank goodness your here!" Koenma said happily.  
"Yeah yeah. What's going down this time?"  
"Well, you see," Koenma began "Gouki's got a cherry tree spirit and he's keeping it prisoner."  
"It's dreadfully important that you get that spirit back, Yusuke!" Botan encouraged.  
"Alright, whats so great about a 'cherry tree spirit' anyway?" Yusuke asked, totally uninterested.  
"A cherry tree spirit can posses the power to destroy worlds! And with Gouki as it's master, we're all doomed!" Koenma said  
"Well, how do I get to this orchard?" Yusuke asked again, a bit interested this time.  
"You can take the spirit train." Koenma answered.  
"Oh, and yusuke, I called in a few reinforcements. I hope you don't mind." Botan said meekly  
  
Yusuke turned around. There standing in the door way were Kuwabara, Hiei and Korama.  
  
'Yes, please let us join you." Korama said good-heartedly.  
"Let's just get to the train already!" Yusuke spat.  
"Okay, your gonna need tickets." Koenma said.  
"Alright." Yusuke said. He held out his hand for the tickets.  
"What, you think I have tickets?!" Koenma exclaimed.  
"Whaddaya mean. you don't have tickets?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  
"Oh, no. train rickets are extremely hard to get. You'll have to do the train master a favor." Koenma answered.  
"Great." Yusuke sighed.  
"I'll take you guys to the train station." botan volunteered.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon arrived at the train station. a train was pulling up now and the gang stood up from where they were sitting on a bench.  
The train stopped and they proceeded to get on.  
  
"This is as far as I can take you," botan began "your stop is the cherry tree orchard. Good luck!"  
  
They waved bye and Botan flew off.  
They began walking up the stairs when they were stopped by a big boar-man.  
  
"Youse got tickets?" The boar- man asked, spit flying averywhere.  
"Well, no, but we can do the train master a favor if that will do." Korama said.  
"I'M the train master." The boar man spat again "And what kind of favor can ya do fer me?"  
"We are on our way to rescue a cherry tree spirit. I know for a fact they can grant wishes." Hiei finally said.  
"Really now? A wish? I guess that'll do."  
  
The train master hesitently stepped aside and let them pass. They found seats near the back of the train and they sat down.  
The train began to move.  
  
"So how do ya know that cherry tree spirits can grant wishes, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I don't." Hiei said simply.  
"HAHAAHAAAHA! You fooled him good, Hiei!" Yusuke managed to say between breathes.  
"Yes, that was quite smooth. Well done." Korama complimented.  
"It's going to be a while before our stop. I'm getting some rest." Hiei said.  
  
He stood up and layed down on the row of seat opposite Yusuke, Kuwabara and Korama.  
He was soon asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I better get some sleep too." Kuwabara said. He laid down in his seat. Yusuke had to scoot over to avoid his feet.  
"Me too." Yusuke said.  
"I'll stay awake." Korama volunteered.  
"You sure man?" Yusuke asked.  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Yusuke laid his back and was soon asleep (Sitting up no less!)  
~~~~~~  
  
The gang had been asleep for a while save Korama who sat quietly in thought.  
Suddenly, an old woman plopped down next to him. she was wrinkly and tiny with a black cloak on and a walking stick.  
  
"Yer lookin fer that Gouki-fella, ain't cha?" The old woman asked  
"Yes, But how did you kn-" Korama began  
"Ya won't be able ta beat 'im without this."  
  
The old woman handed him a small bottle. There was green liquid in it and it was stopped with a cork.  
  
"What is this?" Korama asked her.  
"you'll need that ta eat through tha chains  
"What chains?" Korama asked  
  
He looked up from the bottle and towards her direction but she was gone.  
'strange' he thought. He looked down at the bottle again and then placed it in his front pocket. 'I should keep this safe' he thought again.  
Kuwabara turned in his sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
What's up with the 'cherry tree spirit'?  
Who was the old woman??  
And what exactly is in the bottle???  
Find out in the next chapter!!  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Asuka: Is it good? Do you like it? this is only my 3rd fic.   
Not enough details? too much dialogue? what?!  
tell me please, but dont be mean!  
And if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not writing another chapter!!  
(No flames, please!) 


	2. No chivalry

Disclaimer: Need I say more?  
  
OOOOO, Whats goin' down??? Read on to find out!!!!!  
  
Can you believe nobody reviewed last chapter? Is anybody reading my stories?!  
*Asuka goes off into the corner and starts to sob like an idiot*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yusuke awoke to the sound of Korama's voice.  
  
"Yusuke, this is our stop. It's time to get up."  
"I'm up already." Yusuke said.  
  
The gang walked off the rusty old train onto the concrete station.  
("Don't ferget my wish!")  
As they got off the train, they all stopped.  
Before them lay a huge field of Cherry trees, almost in bloom.  
  
"Wow, Thats beautiful." Kuwabara said.  
"Yes, it is." Hiei answered.  
  
They stepped of the train station platform and onto a little worn trail.  
They walked for some time, admiring the forest around them when they came upon a small town.  
They walked to a restaraunt, as they were a bit hungry and stepped inside.  
They took a seat at a table by the window.  
A waitress soon walked up .  
  
"What would you like to drink?" she asked cheerfully.  
"Water, please." Korama asked  
"Soda for me" Yusuke said.  
"Me too" added Kuwabara  
"And you sir?" Asked the waitress  
"Straight whiskey, on the rocks."  
"Okay, I'll be right back, sirs."  
  
The waitress walked away.  
  
"It's strange that they stay so calm with an ass like Gouki around." Yusuke mused  
"It's a fighting manuever." Hiei answered. "Even when you face eminent death, you act as if your opponents power is nothing compared to yours.  
It intimdates them."  
"Well, I guess thats a good point" Yusuke said  
"You feel that?" Kuwabara broke in.  
"It's Gouki. He's near by." Korama said, as if it was nothing.  
"No, theres something else." Kuwabara began. he was now on the edge of his seat.  
sweat droplets landing on the oak table.  
"A tormented soul. It's powerful alright, but it feels as if... it's...crying."  
"That must be the cherry tree spirit." Hiei said quickly.  
"Let's go get it" Yusuke said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang must have been following Kuwabara in the woods for about a good hour now, and they all were getting resless.  
  
"Oh, come on, kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled   
"Just be patient." He said calmly  
"You wont be able to find him HERE." A voice said.  
  
They all turned around.  
There was the little old woman, cloak and all.  
  
"He's over in the next town already." She said. She pointed her walking stick to the right, and suddenly there was a little   
worn path that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
The gang looked towards where the old woman was, but she was gone again.  
  
"What a creepy old hag." Yusuke said  
"Don't call her that! She helped us out." Kuwabara protested.  
"Yeah, whatever." Yusuke said again.  
"I guess we should start going down the path." Hiei interjected  
  
Hiei started to walk to the trail, the others soon followd.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang walked for about half an hour, when they came upon a town.   
The old woman was not tricking them.  
But the town lay in ruins. Some houses were not completly demolished, but most were.  
People were in the streets, some cradling children, others weeping for their loss.  
Gouki had been here...or he WAS here.  
  
"It look's as if a tornao's been here." Korama thought aloud.  
"There are no natural disasters in the spirit world, Korama" Hiei pointed out.  
"Yes, I know, but it got the point across." He said again, smiling.  
"Hey! I feel Gouki!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Kuwabara ran, the others in tow. They began weaving between buildings and houses on the worn cobblestone street.  
Kuwabara stopped abruptly and the others busted into him.  
  
"Hey. what was that for!" Yusuke yelled  
  
Kuwabara just pointed his finger forward.  
There was Gouki, tormenting a poor young woman.  
  
"Come on, babe. Do it and I'll spare your life." Gouki said.  
"No, please stop. No, please!" The woman pleaded.  
  
But to no avail. Gouki grabbed the woman's breast so forcefully she yelped in pain.  
  
"Have you no chivalry, Gouki?" Korama asked.  
  
Gouki let go of the poor woman and she fled into a house a few yards away.  
  
"Nope. Chivalry is of no use to me, Korama" There was a hint of despise when Gouki said Korama's name.  
  
Korama stepped forward, but Kuwabara stopped him.  
  
"He's alot stronger, Korama. Don't fight him yet." He warned.  
"BWA HA HAA HHA HA!" Gouki rumbled."I'll be seein' ya!!"  
  
Gouki dashed away towards the forest.  
  
"Hey, he's getting away!" Yusuke made an attempt to run after him, but Kuwabara stopped him.  
"Yurameshi, he's alot stronger than before. I don't know if we can beat him." He said  
"Oh, don't be so synical!" Yusuke spat  
"No, he's right" Hiei began "He's ALOT stronger than last time."  
  
Just then, something was warming Korama's front pocket. He took out the little bottle and it seemed to be glowing.  
But he wasn't sure.  
  
"Whats that Korama?" Kuwabara asked like a small child on santa's lap.  
"The old woman gave it to me on the train."  
"The old woman?" Yusuke asked "You mean you saw her before? Why didn't you tell us!"  
"Sorry" Korama said simply.  
"What's it for?" Hiei asked. for once he sounded interested.  
"She said it would 'eat through the chains'" He said.  
  
Korama stepped forward.  
  
"Let's go after Gouki. We need to save that cherry tree spirit" He said. anger in his voice."It's pleading for help."  
"You're right." Kuwabara answered  
  
Korama ran into the lush green forest, the others following.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wasn't that a good chapter????  
TOO BAD NOBODY READS MY FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei interested? Whooo, that's new!  
And I guess Korama's the main character of this fic.  
(Good. He never gets the attention he deserves.)  
Please review!!!!!!! Thankies!  
Love: Asuka 


	3. acid in a bottle

Disclaimer: What?! You think I own Yuyuhakusho? HA HA HA!! Funny...very funny....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Korama ran in Gouki's direction.  
They eventually reached him  
He was in a small clearing. Just standing there as if waiting for them.  
Korama stoped, the others soon stopped, too.  
  
"heh heh heh..." Gouki chuckled. he seem so sure of himself.  
"You finally caught up, eh? But it doesn't matter...I'm gonna kill you anyway!"  
  
Gouki turned around.  
  
"So who's gonna challenge me?"  
"I w-" Yusuke began, but he never gor the chance.  
"I will." Korama said sternly.  
  
The birds chirped as light filtered through the tree tops of the clearing.  
Yusuke didn't like the fact that Korama had taken over the fight, but maybe it was better this way.  
Hiei looked quite sure that Korama would win.  
  
Then Gouki lunged for Korama, but he jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Come here ya little coward!" Gouki yelled in frustration  
  
Gouki attempted to punch Korama, but to no avail. Korama ducked and kicked him hard in the stomache.  
Gouki took a few steps back. He was hurting.  
  
"Ha! You think that'll stop me?" he exclaimed.  
  
Gouki balled his fists and clenched his teeth. He yelled out loud and soon his power was increasing.  
He turned into his demon form.  
Korama didn't look in the least worried.  
  
"Is that it?" Korama asked nonchalantly  
"What?! You impudent little roach!"  
  
Gouki lunged for Korama again.  
Korama tried to move but he didnt have enough time.  
Gouki gave him one good punch and sent Korama flying back into a tree.  
Kuwabara and Yusuke flinched. Hiei didn't. He was watching intently.  
Korama got up, massaging his cheek.  
  
"See?" Gouki said "All I need is one good hit and your done!"  
"Yes, I suppose..." Korama began. He held a rose in his hand "Rose whip!"  
  
Korama struck Gouki right in the mug and left a good scratch.  
Korama struck again and again.  
Gouki was riddled with cuts. He was yelping in pain.  
Gouki fell to his knees.  
Korama stopped.  
  
"You fool. Do you think you can treat such a beautiful creature with such disrespect!" Korama whipped Gouki again  
"W-what creature...?" Gouki asked helplessly  
"Women. Soft and pure, but you disgrace that!" Another slash.  
("Oh, well now we know he likes women" Yusuke said. Hiei rolled his eyes 'fool')  
  
Korama paused.  
Goukis tood up.  
  
"hehe heh heeh..." Gouki chuckled again.  
  
Korama's face hardened.  
  
"Your little whip isn't enought to stop me!!!!!" Gouki yelled.  
  
Gouki extended his hand and a small white-pink light glowed in his palm.  
Gouki was smiling, murder in his eyes.  
Suddenly he clasped his hand. A chain appeared where the light had been.  
The light moved, a chain appearing after it.  
  
Kuwabara gasped. "That's the cherry tree spirit!"  
  
The ligh moved down, creating the chain as it went.  
It reached the end of the chain and there was another big white-pink light.  
The form of a woman appeared in the middle of the light.  
She had light pink hair and a small pink garment. The chain was around her neck.  
  
"Monster!" Korama muttered under his breath.  
"Like it? She does what ever I say. She's my SLAVE!" Gouki exclaimed.  
  
The light stopped and she collapsed.  
Gouki pulled hard on the chain, leaving red gahses on the spirit's neck.  
  
"Get up you worthless piece of crap!" Gouki yelled."Attack him!" He pointed at Korama.  
  
The spirit looked up at Korama pleadingly, as if she was sorry for her attack on him.  
She stood up. She was very weak, how could she execute an attack in her condition?  
She held her arms up and a small cherry blossom petal appeared between her palms.  
  
"Cherry blossom petal storm!" She collapsed.  
  
Cherry blossom petals appeared out of nowhere, flying about, scratching the gang.  
The attack was horribly weak, but Korama knew that if the spirit was in perfect condition, they would have been cut  
to shreds.  
Gouki pulled on the chain again.  
  
"I said get up!" He back handed the poor spirit.  
  
All the trees and plants seemed to yell in pain for her.  
Korama just stood there, Fuming.  
  
"Fool." Korama said.  
  
'The liquid!' he remembered.  
Korama would have to find a good time to dump it on the chain. that would free her.  
Korama smirked.  
  
"Why you!" Gouki exlaimed  
"You think that little spirit is strong?" Korama asked him. (Isn't reverse psycology great?)  
"HA! fool!!" Gouki tugged on the chain, but she had passed out. Gouki proceeded to kick her.  
  
'thi is it!' Korama thought. He reached in his pocket and dashed toward Gouki.   
He pulled the cork out and dumped the contents of the bottle onto the chain.  
The acid began to hiss as it ate through the chain.  
Gouki gasped and swatted Koram bck with his forearm.  
Korama went flying into a tree right near the gang.  
  
"You nasty little bitch!" Gouki exclaimed "Do you know how hard it was to capture this thing!"  
  
Gouki dropped the chain.  
He took a step forward, the green grass crunching under his feet.  
"heh heh he..." He chuckled again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mallori: Ooooh, whats gonna happen???  
Asuka: you'll have to wait till the next chapter!  
Mallori: WHAT?! But I'm your best friend!!  
Asuka: Don't worry! I can turn out chapters like theres no tomorrow.  
Mallori: Just hurry, I wanna know what happens!!  
  
Please review! Thankies!!! 


	4. The wound in his side

Disclaimer: Rari: Asuka does not own any Yuyuhakusho characters, but she does own me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gouki lunged for Korama once again, but his whip was too quick.  
Gouki's head was severed from his body, blood splashing the nearby trees.  
'That was too quick a death' Korama thought 'He deserved more suffering.'  
  
"Hey, is she okay?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
The girl lay a few feet from Gouki's body, but not a drop of blood tarnished her ivory skin.  
Korama walked over to her, bending down and shakind her a little.  
She soon stirred.  
  
"Wwha...?" she managed to stutter.  
"Are you okay?" Korama asked.  
  
By this time the others had walked over, admiring this spirit's beauty.  
  
"I'm fine" She answered. She managed to sit up.  
"Let me help you" He said   
  
He put an arm around her waist and helped her stand up.  
  
"Let's get back to the other town." Hiei said  
  
  
they walked through the ruins once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked back to the second town and along the trail again.  
They soon reached the first town.  
  
"We should stop at an Inn." Korama suggested.  
  
At this point, the spirit could walk by herself but was lagging behind.  
They walked over to the nearest Inn and walked inside, out of the cold, starry night.  
  
"Welcome!" A plump woman behind the counter said. "A room for 5, eh? That will be 18,000 spirit yen*"  
"Spirit yen? whats that?" Yusuke asked, confused.  
"That a form of currency for the spirit world." Hiei answered He handed the woman some money.  
"Here's you key!" She said.  
"Let's go get something to eat." Kuwabara said.  
  
The gang walked laft, toward a small restaraunt inside the inn.  
They took a seat in a far corner.  
  
"So, whats your name?" Kuwabara asked the spirit meekly  
"My name is Rari" She answered quietly  
"Rari? Thats pretty!" Kuwabara said enthusiasticly  
"Oh, please. Don't tell em your gonna ask her to marry you, too!" Yusuke joked  
"No, I am not!!" Kuwabara spat in return.  
  
Rari smiled. 'What a lively group of people' she thought.  
A waitress soon came over and took their orders (Thay already knew what they wanted)  
And quickly came back with their food.  
  
"Thank you" Rari said   
"You're welcome, hon" The waitress said.  
  
They ate quietly, with a few words here and there.  
They soon finished and walked up to their room.  
  
"Hey, theres only two beds!" Yusuke gasped  
"One for Rari and one for Korama." Hiei said.  
"But why does he get the other bed?" Kuwabara argued.  
"Because he's injured." He shot back  
  
Thay all looked at Korama, and it was true. There was s small spackle of blood in his side.  
  
"Oh!" Rari exclaimed "Let me help. Take off your shirt and sit on the bed" She ordered.  
  
He looked surprised but did as he was told.  
Rari took a strand of her hair and grasped it, it turned into a cherry blossom petal.  
She put it on the gash at his side and wrapped it up with a piece of her garment.  
  
"Thank you" He said  
"It's the least I could do. I really am grateful for my rescue" She smiled. Korama smiled back  
"So how did you get that wound?" Kuwabara asked  
"He got it when Gouki swatted him back" Hiei asnwered.  
"Heres the blankets off the beds" Rari said. she handed Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke a few blankets and pillows.  
"You need rest" she told Korama. she tucked him under the covers.  
  
The others layed down the blankets and began getting to sleep.   
Rari sat down on the other bed and studied the room.  
Dark wood walls, Green carpet and a little dresser with a vase of flowers on it.  
The flowers were begining to die.  
Rari stood up and walked over to the flowers.  
She touched the yellow petals and the flower sprang back to life.  
  
"Rari..."  
  
She turned around. It as Korama. He was calling her name.  
She walked over to him and sat at his side.  
  
"Yes, Korama?"  
"Will you...stay with me?. I feel...safe with you."  
"Is anything wrong?" She asked.  
"My wound is deep and...don't know if I'll be able to recover...There was poisen under his nails"  
  
Rari gasped, but she smiled, worry in her face, and pulled back the covers.  
She slipped under the covers and layed down.  
Korama kept a respective distance from Rari.  
It was just his chivalrous nature.  
Rari closed her eyes and was soon asleep.  
'I don't know why' Korama thought 'But I do feel safe with her. I feel as if ... void is filled'  
He closed his eyes as well.  
  
He fell asleep to the sound of Rari's breathing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eh? What is this?? A romance blossoming between Korama and Rari???  
Is Gouki really dead?  
And what happened to the bottle of acid?  
Who knows!! R/R, cuz if you don't  
I'm not writing another chapter!!!  
  
Mallori: Asuka, why are your chapter's so short?  
Asuka: Hold your tongue!! They'll be longer soon!!  
Mallori: Alright, alright! (Don't hit me please!)  
Asuka: Aw, you're my best friend. It's all good! 


End file.
